User talk:OttselSpy25
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Rutles Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The "bigger than God" controversy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Paulisthewalrus (Talk) 23:52, November 29, 2011 Home page idea Hello. Have a look at Home page idea, it's a WIP, but it could be a better home page. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 12:07, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Good. I see you've made me an admin, thanks. Oh, the recent changes won't show everything so, here's somethings I made eariler: *Featured article of the month *Rules and Policies -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 17:44, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Nah. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 20:37, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Discography Have a look at The Rutles discography, I've improved it a bit. Wat do u think? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 21:47, December 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Kevin Yea, good idea. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 20:11, December 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Interviewer Haha, good one. :') Yea, it's a good name. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 16:47, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Tbh, I forgot that was his name, as I saw it in the credits of the second Rutles film - and that was a long time ago. Have a look at the ending credits of both of the Rutles films (they're easy to find on youtube), we might find Kevin's real last name! -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 21:12, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I actually forgot about Rutland Weekend Record, as I have yet to... I'm guessing it's an album? Also, Melvin has a son! In the second Rutles film (Can't Buy Me Lunch), I can't remember his name, but I'll have a look sometime tomorrow. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 21:25, December 13, 2011 (UTC) All things fall down.png Gotta ask, where did you find a better version of File:All things fall down.png? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 11:48, December 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Funny note! Haha, yea! I only realised few hours eariler today. :') -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 22:12, December 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Article of the month. Yea, The Rutles. Sorry for not being active in the last week or so, christmas joy and what not. Do you have a clue what you're getting for christmas? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 12:17, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I haven't got anything DW-related (apart from the 2011 annual, thursday that just went) in ages..... I'm get a Rickenbacker guitar (like John's), a very rare singles box set, Paul's Freedom single (vinyl, course), and, of course, some unknown presents. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 22:55, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually as much of a fan as DW as I am of The Beatles, but this past year, The Beatles have taken over my life more... Hey, I'm self taught on guitar! I already have an acoustic electric. My mates are willing to sell me and electric. :') -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 00:14, December 25, 2011 (UTC)